young_and_dumbfandomcom-20200214-history
97.8 KBIR
97.8 KBIR (British Invasion Radio) is a radio station featured in Young and Dumb. The station plays classic rock from mainly British artists, and is hosted by Gilligan Wave. Description "KBIR (K - British Invasion Radio) is a classic rock station that focuses on the rock scene developed in Great Britain during the 1960's through the 1980's. This station exclusively plays British classic rock, with the exception of one Australian band and one Canadian guy, but only because we really didn't care. Aussie and Canada were part of Britain once, anyway. Tomato, tomahto, right?" -''OliCoon's YouTube channel'' 97.8 KBIR is a classic rock radio station located in Temecula. It is hosted by Gilligan Wave, a posh who has frequent mood swings. While the station has no direct competiton, it does compete with alternative rock stations Radio Hollywood, which broadcasts modern hipster rock, and Planet Alternative 90.5, which plays 1990's alternative and grunge. 97.8 KBIR also has competition with Underground FM, despite it not being a legitimate radio station. Playlist The playlist for 97.8 KBIR can be found here. * Beatles - I've Just Seen A Face (1965) * Rod Stewart - Young Turks (1981) * Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody (1975) * The Who - Baba O' Reilly (1971) * Supertramp - Goodbye Stranger (1979) * INXS - New Sensation (1988) * Corey Hart - Sunglasses at Night (1983) * Black Sabbath - Paranoid (1970) * Sex Pistols - God Save The Queen (1977) Category:Radio Stations Development 97.8 KBIR has gone through a couple names over the course of its development. It was originally a beta station named KWRR (Wildomar Rock Radio). The station was dropped for a time, but later revived as Garage Radio. '''It was then renamed to '''British Invasion Radio, which would be combined with the original name, KWRR, to form its current name. The station had also removed at least one song, * Eric Clapton - I Shot The Sheriff (1974) Trivia * Coach King, Chloe, and Kenneth seem to like this station. * The station is based off of real-life LA classic rock stations 95.5 KLOS and 100.3 The Sound. * "British Invasion" was the term used for the explosion of popularity that British rock bands experienced in America in the 1960's. The Beatles, who led the British Invasion, appear on the station. However, most of the songs on the station are post-British Invasion. ** "The British Are Coming" is a famous quote used by Paul Revere to warn the American Colonists of the invading British Troops at the start of the American Revolution. * Despite it's name, the station does not exclusively feature British artists - INXS is an Australian band, and Corey Hart is a Canadian singer. ** However, "Sunglasses at Night" was recorded in London. * The frequency 97.8 is the same frequency of the classic rock station Liberty Rock Radio in video game Grand Theft Auto IV. This is likely a coincedence. See Also * Planet Alternative 90.5, a radio station that plays 1990's alternative and grunge * Radio Hollywood, a radio station that plays modern hipster rock. * Underground FM, another station that plays punk rock. * XFM, a cut radio station that also played metal. * ACR 103.5, a cut radio station that also played pop rock. Category:Radio Stations